


To Shishi.

by YOrememberme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOrememberme/pseuds/YOrememberme
Summary: Please read this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	To Shishi.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonWarrior07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarrior07/gifts).



Hey Shishi,

Well, it's been a while for sure. I hope you're in great health and doing good. Your sister too. I miss your art, I'm hoping you're making progress with that. Keep up the good work, okay?

I'm sorry you haven't heard from me for a while. You see, things are difficult for me these days. For my family too. I have been in the hospital for a while. My little brother is sick too. My mother might need to have surgery next week. It's just....a lot. And it'll get tougher once uni reopens the week after the next and I feel like I'm not fully prepared. You can't focus that much when you have a lot to worry about, you know? I just...hope everything will get better soon. Not gonna lie, it's really very hard when many things happen at the same time. I'm panicking and kind of scared. I feel so weak too. I'm sorry I'm a mess. Also sorry this is not well organised like your letters and kind of written in a rush. I'll make sure to talk to you more once hard times have passed. Till then. Stay happy and healthy, Shishi.


End file.
